Between Two Worlds
by StarHottie
Summary: Yuna when she was just 6 years old is kidnapped and thrown a thousand years into the future. She resides in "Lulu's School of Marshal Arts and Black and White Magic". Will she find out her destiny? And will she find love in the process? TY later on. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:Hello peoples! This is my first fic so plz try not to be so hard on me. If you like plz review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Squaresoft does. **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

Prologue 

"Let's go shopping!"

"Ya! I'm gonna buy lot's of clothes!"

Sitting quietly in her room, a young girl played with her dolls that she cherished and never left the house without. She was waiting patiently for her parents to call her downstairs to eat breakfast. Her mother would always surprise her with a specialty of hers, or one of the girl's favourite meals.

Today the routine was no different; she was waiting just as she had done the previous day and the day before last.

" Yuna! Come and get your breakfast honey!" her mother called.

Yuna's eyes shined with excitement. How simple things were when you were young.

Yuna sprung to her feet and raced down the stairs into the kitchen. She stopped suddenly when she noticed something was wrong. For a six-year-old girl, she was quite bright for her age.

Her parents seemed to be frozen. They were unmoving, just like the cement statues were at the park.

Yuna's mother seemed like she was about to sit down, while her father was taking a bite out of his toast.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Yuna's voice quivered with the tears that were forming in her eyes. **_What was wrong with them?_**

"They're not going to answer you," a gruff voice said from behind her.

Yuna whirled around and screamed. This man was scary. The first thing Yuna noticed was the big scar that ran across his eye, and the way he was so much bigger than her.

He chuckled. "Your not the first to scream when they first meet me."

"Wh-what do-o y-you wa-want with me?" Yuna was having difficulty speaking as her voice trembled with fear and her body shook with every word she attempted to speak.

He sighed. " You're going to have to come with me Yuna. I've already packed a bag of your things for you."

"Why?" she was crying by now. "What about Mommy and Daddy? I don't wanna go!"

He rubbed his temples. "I don't want to do this to you. You must try to understand. You'll see your parents soon enough again, but you must come with me. I won't hurt you." As he said this, his expression turned from cold and stern, to old and tired.

Yuna finally giving up hung her head and decided to go with the man.

The man gave her a quick reassuring smile. "You know Yuna," he said it as if he were her father, " You were destined to do something great. Your parents would be very proud of you."

Yuna nodded her head and sniffled. "Can I go get my dollie?" she asked.

"Already got it," he replied.

And with that being said, he touched her shoulder and with a pop they disappeared from that world into another.

-

**Author's Note: Well that was the prologue. If you like it review, and I'll keep writing. It all depends on you guys. It seems kinda boring now , but I promise to make it better the next time I update.**

-StarHottie 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey people! I'm back. Thx goes out to the anonymous review I got. I wish I could have gotten more though since I really wanna no what u guys think of it. But heres more of the story so maybe then u can get a good idea on wat im trying to do.

means thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters Squaresoft does.**

**-**

Chapter 1 

One eye green like jade, and the other blue like the sky fluttered open. Her brown hair was matted to her face from the sweating she had done, and the bed sheets were tangled in a mess upon the floor.

Faint moonlight seeped through the drapes onto the bed where she lay. She could taste the salty tears on her face made by her crying dream.

Yuna sighed. It was only 4:00 a.m. and she didn't need to get up for another hour to start her training for the day.

Every morning it was like this. Her dreams constantly disturbed her sleep and racked her conscious mind with guilt and worry during the day.

"If only I didn't…" she trailed off quietly. It was no use spending her time dwelling in the past.

Trying desperately to get her mind off her dream, she turned on her side and inspected her surroundings.

The room she was in had two beds in it; the one she was sleeping on and the other closer to the door. It was a very plain room. White walls, white sheets, made Yuna feel as if she was in a hospital, and this disturbed her. A small door leading to the bathroom was on her right, and her dresser was sitting across the bed from her. A plain wooden nightstand sat in the direction she was facing, which had a simple lamp on it and her most precious possession that she owned; her doll.

Yuna rolled over, back onto her back, and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts once again wandered to her dream.

"Why must things be so confusing?" she thought out loud to herself.

She frowned. She was always doing this, talking to herself, but it wasn't like she had many other people to talk to. Trying to occupy herself again from leading into thoughts that troubled her, she quickly glanced at the wall clock to make sure it was appropriate to get up. 4:10 it flashed.

To hell with this, and she flung the remaining covers off of her and proceeded to make her way into the bathroom.

She striped down, of the clothes that clung to her sweaty form and took her shower. Her routine was simple; she didn't need to impress anyone and she kind of liked it that way. She dried her silky, smooth brown hair and got dressed in a simple blue t-shirt hoodie with simple blue jogging pants.

After making her bed, she stealthily made her way down the long corridor, and down the spiraling staircase and into the kitchen. She started to hum to herself and make herself a sandwich when…

"Good morning Miss. Yuna," an icy voice said from behind her.

She nearly jumped 30 feet into the air. The last thing she needed was Seymour Guado disturbing her right now.

"What do you want Guado?" she hissed back.

"Oh my! What a grumpy mood we are in this morning! Have you forgotten what day it is today?" Seymour asked while trying to be sweet.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass what day it is today Seymour," Yuna replied back and proceeded back to making her sandwich.

"Well I'm not surprised. Only a freak would forget its birthday," he replied coolly.

Yuna spun around and gave him the most evil look she could muster.

"Listen Seymour. I know you think your great and all, being Master Jyscal's son, and you know I'm a no body, but let's not forget who can firaga your ass here." She smiled cockily as she finished.

He couldn't say anything, but clenched his jaw and turned on his heel and left.

Yuna sighed again, happy to be by herself, but unhappy at how forgetful she was. How could anyone forget their 15th birthday? Boy was life starting to get to her by living in a training school of marshal arts, and black and white magic. What was she "destined" to do anyway? Nine years and you would think she could go home by now. Would she ever go home? These questions all swarmed through her head as she munched on her breakfast.

"Happy 15th birthday, Yuna," she mumbled moodily to herself. This really wasn't going to be her day.

Well what did you guys think? Is it bad? Is it good? Plz review and then I'll update again. Yuna kinda seems like a bitch but don't worry the good old Yuna we know and love will come out soon.

**Until Next Time,**

**StarHottie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

**Newhoo on with the fic!**

**+means thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, wish I did but don't. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2:**

Sweat dripped off of her brow for the second time that day. Her hair clung to the back of her neck and she wished she had tied it back this morning.

Lulu was working her extra hard this morning. First she had made Yuna do the usual 100 crunches and sit-ups, then her sword training, tiger paw marshal arts, kickboxing, and even her black and white magic training. What pissed Yuna off today was now Lulu had decided to add something new to the list. She was making Yuna do 100 laps around the perimeter of the school.

+Jeez, what crawled up her ass and died? Did she too forget it was my birthday+

The scenery around her was constant, and it seemed to never change. Trees, trees, trees all around her in a swirling mass of green and brown. It was almost nauseating. She was on her final lap and was thanking Yevon she was almost done. The sweat was driving her crazy and during her break she had definitely made up her mind that she was she was going to take another shower after the task at hand was done.

Finally coming to the last slope before she reached the school she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that after this she would be done for the day, or so she hoped. You never really knew what Lulu would throw at you next.

She jogged down the last stretch of land and into the campus where she saw Lulu waiting for her.

Lulu was beautiful to put it simply. Her ruby eyes were calm and serene and Yuna had never seen such a colour in her life. Her dark, long, locks of hair were kept in an entanglement of braids at the back of her head and she always presented herself in an elegant manner. She always wore her favourite "goth" looking dress, which had its assortment of belts on it, and a very low neckline trimmed with fur. When she would talk, you would listen. She had poise and grace, something Yuna doubted very much that she would ever gain or learn. If Lulu were to do 100 laps around the school, she wouldn't have broken into a sweat like Yuna had. Even though Yuna sometimes hated her guts for being so blunt and cold at times, she was grateful that she had taken her in. If it weren't for her, she probably would be roaming the streets alone or even worse… being stuck with that awful man Auron.

+FLASHBACK+

"Mister how'd we get here?" Yuna asked looking puzzled. She was confused because a moment ago they were in her house and now they were walking up a long driveway to a school of some sort.

"Call me Auron," he said simply while ignoring her question.

"But Mi..." she was cut off with a glare from him so he continued, "This is Lulu's School of Marshal Arts and Black and White Magic. You'll be staying here for awhile before you fulfill your destiny."

They had stopped in front of the entrance to the building, and he handed her, her things and a white, sealed envelope.

"Here," he said. "Tell the woman at the desk to give this to Lulu. Everything will be taken care of for you."

He turned around to start leaving when she called out, "Where are you going?"

Once again he ignored her question but said, "I'll be there when you need me Yuna." With that he continued walking back down the driveway leaving a very confused Yuna standing at the door.

+END OF FLASHBACK+

Lulu greeted her with a luke warm smile. "One hour and thirty minutes Yuna. Impressive."

All Yuna could do was smile and nod as she desperately tried to regain her composure and breath.

"Go freshen up, and if your lucky you might get a birthday present," Lulu stated matter-of-factly.

Yuna's eyes shot up. So, Lulu did know today was her birthday. But a present? All Lulu ever gave her was a card and a very bland, " Happy Birthday Yuna," and that was it. Never in her nine years here had she received a present from anyone. This new idea startled her but she could get used to it.

Yuna smiled and panted a quick, " Thanks Lu," and she went into her dorm room and took a shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later, a refreshed looking Yuna came down the stairs and into the kitchen where she knew Lulu would be waiting for her. She had decided to wear her favourite jeans and a yellow t-shirt that had Hello Kitty on it eating a popsicle that said, "Want a Lick?" She had bought that outfit not to long ago by working in her spare time around the campus doing chores and running errands.

Yuna was surprised to see her other friend Wakka with his arm around Lulu as she entered the kitchen.

+Always knew there was something going on between those two.+

Wakka had fire red hair that seemed to defy gravity because of the way it was styled. He was sometimes loud but he would always listen to you like everything you said was the most important thing in the world. He was a blitz ball player, but was slightly lacking in the fit department. He loved Yuna like a younger sister and would do anything to keep her from getting hurt. He decided that he needed to come to Lulu's school because he wanted to get back in shape for blitz season, but he never seemed to leave. Wakka was slightly older than Lulu by about two years making him twelve years older than Yuna, while Lulu was ten years older than her.

Lulu may have only been sixteen when she established her school, but it certainly didn't lack quality. It was Lulu, so it had to be good.

Wakka handed Yuna a long package. "For you, ya," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

She carefully ripped open the box and lifted the lid. What lay inside was beautiful. A long sword covered in a black sheath with strange gold markings on it covered the blade. The hilt of the sword was bound in black leather strips with two pieces hanging down with accents of gold beads. As she removed the sheath, she noticed a faint but beautiful design on the metal, of vines and what seemed like sakura blossoms. She also couldn't help but notice how light it was.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. She was in utter shock at just how wonderful this gift was.

"Well, we knew you needed a new one since your old one is rusting, and could hardly be removed from its sheath ya," Wakka stated simply as he scratched the back of his head rather embarrassed at Yuna's reaction.

"Thank you very much!" Yuna said, looking away from the sword very briefly to look at the couple. She was very happy and would treasure the thing for the rest of her life.

"No problem Yuna. You deserve it," Lulu said her eyes sparkling.

Suddenly there was a disturbance from the main hallway.

"Hey! Watch where your grabbing jackass," a voice said rather loudly.

+One of the security guards must be getting rid of a visitor…+

"Oh boy. I didn't think he'd come so soon," Lulu said while standing up from her chair.

"Who's here?" Yuna asked.

"Your new roommate," Lulu replied as she swiftly made her way out of the kitchen followed closely by Wakka.

+My new roommate? I'm gonna have a roommate+ Yuna quickly followed suit. Who was this new "roommate?" After nine years of having a room all to herself, could she handle sharing it?

Oh yes she definitely could. The site that greeted Yuna was the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes upon in her life. Golden, spiky, layered hair of flaxen in natural messy way, bronze skin, well toned muscles, and Yevon those eyes! Blue azure, with flecks of light and navy blue. He was wearing baggy pants with a simple black shirt. She definitely wouldn't mind sharing. But would he?

She didn't want to be rude and she hated awkward silences, so she stuck out her hand and quickly said, "I'm Yuna, your roommate. Nice to meet you."

He grabbed her hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Tidus," he simply said. "Nice to meet you too."

+Awesome! I get to learn how to kick ass and share a room with a chick. I like it here already+ he thought to himself.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, as Yuna showed Tidus the campus and finally _their _room. They talked for awhile but finally it was staring to get late so Yuna decided to go to bed.

+Maybe things aren't going to be so bad here any more+ she thought to herself as she lay in bed. She could hear Tidus' faint snores coming from the bed beside her because he too decided rest was necessary.

She smiled as thoughts of the day flew by. Yuna, for the first time in nine years fell asleep with a smile on her face, her last thought being of Tidus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Plz review! More to come! I love writing. Hehehe I actually have that Hello Kitty shirt I described 'cept it's a tube top. :) Ne way **

**Until next time, **

**StarHottie**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long wait, so I tried to make it long, but I'm not so sure that I did. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Whenever someone reviews I'm always excited! It means a lot to hear what you guys think of my story. Newhooo u no the drill.**

**Disclaimer:  Unfortunately none of these characters are mine. They all belong to the big old company and creative genius' at SquareSoft. **

**+means thoughts**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3**

He rolled over. Flopped on his stomach, then to his side, the other side and then back onto his back. Sleep would just not claim him into dreams as he laid awake, azure eyes staring, blankly at the ceiling.

He heard Yuna sigh as she rolled over to face him. She had a cute little smile on her face and he could see her stomach showing a bit as her shirt rode up, and the covers loosely hung from her waist.

Tidus didn't want to disturb her dreams, so he got up as quietly as he could, and left the room heading for the kitchen.

"Son of a BITCH!" he yelled as he tripped down a few steps and stubbed his toe on a dining chair.

+So much for the stealthy approach.+

He ran his hands through his blond hair as he stared at the contents of the fridge.

+Mmmm… left over lasagna.+ He put it on a plate and proceeded to warm it up in the microwave. He drummed his fingers on the opposite counter while he waited, careful not to stay too close to the microwave. He wouldn't want his little friends getting hurt.

The microwave beeped, and he went across the kitchen, and took the lasagna out almost burning his fingers in the process. He headed towards the table, where he noticed a small figure hunched over the table. It stirred and its mismatched eyes looked straight at him and a smile appeared on its face.

+Yuna.+

"Hey, sleepyhead! Want some lasagna?" he asked her while getting another fork for her out of the drawer.

She nodded her head, surprised at the amount of energy he had at 3:30 a.m. He sat across from her and started to cut the lasagna into pieces.

"Why'd you get up for?" Tidus inquired.

"I heard someone yelling and I woke up not seeing you in your bed, so I came down here to check it out," she said. "Besides," she added. "I wouldn't want you to meet up with the local freak that roams the school, at this pleasant hour."

"Yuna. It's not very nice to talk about people behind their backs you know," a figure said from the doorway.

Yuna sighed. "Speak of the devil."

A freakish looking boy, maybe two years older than Yuna and Tidus, stepped into the light. He had blue hair that seemed to grow in the strangest way from his head and he had abnormally large hands. He also had what looked like varicose veins on his face and his eyes were an icy blue.

+Definitely a freak in my books+ Tidus thought.

"Am I interrupting something?" he inquired with a soft laugh, not expecting the answer Tidus gave him.

"Yes!" Tidus answered before he could stop himself. He had no idea how he would get himself out of this one.

Yuna didn't even blink. She seemed totally unfazed by his response. Perhaps she was just a very good actress in situations like these?

"Oh and what might that be?" he said with resentment and jealously seeping into his voice.

"Eating. That's something normal people do. Now scram, or your nether regions will be as cold as the Netherlands," Yuna said as a ball of glowing ice and snow formed in her hand.

Seymour stared at her for a second with a look of remembrance and anguish, and turned around, briefly saying good-bye as he went off to who knows where.

Tidus briefly wondered if she had done that to him before, because the look on his face said it all.

"What's up with him?" Tidus asked.

"I told you he was weird," Yuna replied, while grabbing her fork Tidus got for her, and eating a piece of lasagna.

The next few minutes were followed with an awkward silence as Tidus tried desperately not to gobble his food in one bite, while Yuna was trying to wrack her mind for conversation topics.

He had told her some basic things about himself and she the same. Most of the time last night was spent showing him the place although almost all of the chat that went on afterwards was about his home Zanarkand. It sounded wonderful.

"Hey," he said. "You mentioned earlier that your birthday was yesterday right?"

"Ya," she replied. Yuna had told him this as she proudly flaunted her new sword to him.

"Wanna go to Zanarkand then? It'll be for your birthday you know?" He asked her a goofy grin appearing on his face.

That question startled her. "We can't," she simply stated. "We have to train," even though every fiber in her body wanted her to go. She had never been anywhere outside of the perimeter of the school, and seeing a wonderfully, mechanical city would give her a thrill.

"It's Saturday. No training today," he smiled believing he had won the cause. "Anyway we can learn more about each other this way."

This definitely won the argument for Yuna. Besides if she was brought into the future she mine as well see it.

"Well, seeing the city would be great, but the downside would be being there with you," she replied as she stuck her nose in the air. He looked kinda hurt so she added, "I'm being sarcastic blondie."

He grinned, relieved that she was only joking. "Well then it's a date!"

She looked at him curiously. What did he mean?

He noticed the look she was giving him so he tried to explain himself. "I uh… Well you see what I mean is…"

"It's okay. I think I get what you're saying," she said giving him a smile. "You meant to say "It's settled then, we'll go to Zanarkand together," but not _together_."

It hurt her on the inside for her to say that, but it would hurt more if they got together and broke up or if she developed feelings for him and he didn't like her back. This way it was better, she hoped. She was protecting herself and him from getting hurt.

"…Yah," he said putting on a fake grin. Maybe she didn't like him in that way, but having her, as a friend was still good.

+No it isn't you idiot! You like her+ he thought.

He sighed. He didn't want to argue with himself. Anyway he just met the girl, plenty of time for her to like him back. With that new positive thought in his head he shouted happily, "Off to Zanarkand then!" and he raced up the stairs with Yuna behind him.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hovering cars, flashy adds lining the streets, and people dressed in the funniest way roamed Zanarkand.

+Was that a robot+ Yuna thought, half scared and half amazed at the idea of a world with robots in it. When she was younger, she had often dreamed of cities like this, but now that they were real she didn't know what to think.

She was having the time of her life she admitted. Tidus knew Zanarkand like the back of his hand and he would always drag her by the hand whenever he remembered something about the area. He was really fun to be around. People were always shouting, "Jecht's boy!" or whispering quietly "Isn't that Jecht's kid?" Whenever he heard this he would smile and wave, but Yuna noticed something swirling behind those baby blues, and it definitely wasn't happy memories. She decided she would ask him later.

During lunch he pulled out something unexpected.

"I uh… got this for you while we were in that store and you were in the change room," he said pulling out a long blue jewelry box.

"What's it for?" Yuna asked stupidly.

"It was your birthday yesterday, so I figured I get you something," he replied. He started to fidget with his hands as he waited for her to open it.

It was a necklace. Yuna didn't own any jewelry, but she guessed this cost a lot of gil with the looks of it. It was a silver chain with three flowers attached to the middle. Each flower had a stone in it; an emerald on the right, a sapphire on the left, and a diamond in the middle. It was gorgeous.

"Wow!" Yuna breathed. The sword didn't even compare to this. This was by far the best birthday she had ever had.

"When I saw it I thought of your eyes," he said not looking at her.

"Awww!" She exclaimed. "You really didn't have to. It must of cost you a fortune!"

"Hehehehe. It didn't cost me a cent. It was of the expense of Jecht himself," he smirked proud of his quick thinking. He had decided to pay it with the help of one of Jecht's credit cards that he said he could use as long as he didn't push it.

"Whose Jecht?" she asked still holding onto the necklace. She obviously liked it very much.

"My father," he replied. "But me and him don't get along very well, despite what the public thinks."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. Her intention wasn't to pry. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. Everyone has something they like to hide," he replied with a grim smile.

"Ya, I guess your right. Everyone does," and she got up and gave him a hug.

Her tiny frame felt good in his arms and he wanted to hold her forever.

"Thank you," she whispered, her hot breath tickling his neck.

"Your welcome," he replied, trying to cram this feeling during the moment in his head.

"I'll treasure it always," she said pulling away from the hug allowing for him to put it on her.

With that they got up and left the restaurant, many people believing that they were a couple, as they eyed each other as they walked.

**000000000000000000000000000**

They were headed home after the long day spent in Zanarkand, when Yuna noticed a picture with the word Jecht flashing in the distance. She stopped to check it out. Jecht looked like a very handsome man. +Must be where Tidus gets it from+ she thought smiling to hersef.

"Hey Tidus…" she stopped and looked around. He wasn't anywhere in site and the crowd seemed to be closing in on her.

+Oh shit.+

This was not good. No recognizable landmarks, no people she knew and her guide had disappeared in the short amount of time she had stopped to look at his father.

"Poopie…"she trailed off. Yup, she was definitely, and hopelessly lost.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Uh oh seems like Yuna's gotten herself into some trouble. Will Tidus find her? Or maybe she'll find her own way back home? Well I guess you'll find out soon enough. Im not sure if I can update this weekend since Im going to be really busy. Oh and unfortunately Im going to have to get a new email since I cant remember my password. Newhoo Review plz!**

**Until then, **

**StarHottie**


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long awaited update. I've been having a bit of writer's block so this chapter might not be very interesting. Newhooo on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Squaresoft does!**

**+ means thoughts**

**00000000000000000**

Chapter 4 

**+TIDUS P.O.V.+**

The sun was starting to set on the horizon of Zanarkand. The colours blended into the sky to form a palette of beautiful orange, pink, gold, and yellow hues.

Tidus stopped to admire the view. The last 20 minutes of walking without talk didn't really bother him. He just figured Yuna was tired from the long day of shopping.

"It's really pretty isn't it?" he questioned.

They were on the outskirts of the city, near the forest trail, so they had the perfect view.

No response.

He turned around expecting to see the brunette there, her eyes glimmering with the light and her hair dancing with the wind, but no one was. It was just him, the cement, and a couple of birds nearby.

"Ha ha Yuna. Very funny. You can stop playing hide-and-seek," he called out.

No one popped out yeling, "Got ya!" like he expected, so now he was officially in panic mode. He ran his hands threw his flaxen hair and his eyes darted frantically around the surrounding area.

Okay Tidus, great going. Not only did you lose Yuna, but also when you find her she'll officially hate you _forever_.+ This last thought did not comfort him at all and he began to run in the opposite direction he came from calling, "Yuna," very frequently.

He ran for about ten minutes and stopped to look at the sky.

Shit.+ The sun had already set and the first few stars of the evening began appearing faintly in the night sky. The street lamps began to go on one by one signaling that the day was over.

Tidus didn't want to give up. No. He couldn't and most defiantly wouldn't leave Zanarkand until Yuna was back at school safe and sound. He made up his mind right then and there that he would search the entire city if he had to find her.

Maybe she went back to school already… no because I would have seen her. Shit. Yuna where are you+

Suddenly an idea came to him as he looked up and saw personal messages flashing on the bulletin board above him, that were shown throughout the grand city. He smiled. For once, hope returned to him instantly, and he composed himself, making his way into the extravagant building, with his mind set on finding his brunette friend.

**+YUNA P.O.V.+**

I scanned the area again. Nope no sign of him. Hasn't he noticed that I was gone? Maybe being quiet has its disadvantages too. I had decided to stay in one spot, so incase he came by I would notice him. I was acting under the advice that my mom had once told me when I was young. That was to not wander if you were lost, since if you did you'd probably become more lost, and get yourself deeper into trouble.

This is what Yuna defiantly didn't want to do.

She stood on top of a near by bench, arching her neck for a better view of the people in the crowd. No sign of the golden haired boy in sight. Not by the looks of it anyway.

She slowly lowered herself into a sitting position, and stared hopelessly into the sky, thinking quietly about what had happened that day. She fiddled with her necklace, and scanned the crowd in front of her.

So many people, so many lives. It was quite odd to think that none of these people knew her or her life. Unexpectedly, she noticed a familiar face, a face she figured she would never see again.

He was staring right at her. He seemed unshaven and unkempt, but then again as she remembered him, he was always like that. His jacket looked more worn, and weathered, and his boots less shiny.

She stood up from her place at the bench, and proceeded to make her way towards him.

"Long time no see Yuna," he said in his usual gruff manner.

"Auron, what are you doing here?" she questioned, hoping he wouldn't answer her in his usual riddles.

"I told you before Yuna, I would come when you needed me."

"Oh. So is this my destiny then- to get lost in Zanarkand?"

He chuckled. "No, but I can offer you a place to stay for the evening, and then take you back to Lulu's in the morning, seeing as your lost."

"Why not just take me back now?" Yuna didn't exactly trust the man in the first place, and second, spending time with a grouch all night didn't appeal to her either.

"We have a lot to talk about." He stood up and began making his way into the crowd, not even looking back to make sure she was following him.

Yuna stood there dumbfounded. Quickly making a split decision, she ran up to catch up with him, as the first street lamp of the evening began to glow.

**+TIDUS P.O.V.+**

He waited in the rather long line up to get to the service counter. Just as he made his way up to the front of the line the window closed.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

The remaining people looked at him strangely. What the hell was he going to do? His one good idea was just foiled because the fucken clerk was off duty to go and party the rest of the evening.

Just then, if things couldn't get any worse his cell phone rang. Shit. The caller id read, "Marshal Arts School." Lulu must be wondering where they were. Time for the good old family charm.

"Hey."

"Hello. This is headmaster Lulu speaking. I demand to know where Yuna is."

"Uh…" he was already starting to freeze up. He had to come up with a quick lie so him and Yuna wouldn't get in trouble. It was the least he could do for her.

"Well, since it's pretty dark out right now, we kinda don't wanna walk the trail. So, uh, we'll be home by tomorrow afternoon."

"I expect you and Yuna then. Goodnight Tidus." The dial tone was heard as she clicked the phone off.

He sighed in relief, glad to have escaped Lulu's wrath for now. Looking around the barren room, he decided it was best for him to head to his Zanarkand home, and continue his search in the morning, hoping and praying that Yuna was all right.

**+YUNA P.O.V.+**

The walk to Auron's house wasn't very long. When she arrived at his place it wasn't exactly what she was expecting. It was a sleek, clean, and modern home. Totally the opposite of what his appearance was.

"You have a nice place."

He didn't reply. Not like she cared anyway. She wanted to know exactly what he wanted so she could make a quick get away while he wasn't looking, but by the pace he was going she figured she would be too tired to do anything about it.

"How's your training going?"

"Oh, um good I guess. Lulu says I'm one of the best students she ever- wait how do you know I train?"

"It's a school for that specific reason."

"Right…"

"Have you started summoning yet?"

"Summoning? Never even heard of that."

"Tomorrow is going to be the tenth year you've been to the future right?"

"Ya, I guess so…"

Why'd he change the subject so suddenly+

"Well Yuna, I think you're going to have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You should head off to bed."

"But…"

He gave her a stern look and she went off to the guest bedroom she was assigned.

Morning came soon enough for Yuna. She was antsy to get the hell out of there. Auron's mysterious attitude was enough to drive any sane person mad. She quickly rushed threw the breakfast he gave her, and then they made their way into the city.

They didn't talk to each other, so all they had was the banging of their soles on the concrete.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake, jerk, and rumble.

Was it an earthquake+ No unfortunately it just wasn't an earthquake. Out from the port of Zanarkand rose a giant and hideous monster. It had a thousand eyes, seeming to peer into her soul. She stumbled and fell, slowly backing away from the animal as it started to rise into the air and make its way into the city.

"Holy shit! Auron what is that thing?" she called out to him.

He walked over to her, seeming unfazed by the earthquake, and the monster threatening to attack the city. Auron helped Yuna up with a swift movement of his hand.

Still trying to regain her balance, she asked him again, hoping this time for an answer.

"That Yuna, is Sin, your destiny."

She nearly keeled over again, as she looked at the monster called Sin. That her destiny? Boy did life really start to suck right about then.

**000000000000000000**

Well that's the fourth chapter for ya! Plz review. They're always appreciated. Until next time,

StarHottie 


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. My computer has been down for the count and so I was unable to update. Anyway enough rambling. This chapter explains a bit more about everything. Thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

**On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Squaresoft does.**

**0000000000**

Chapter 5 

Tidus walked along the harbor in the early Zanarkand morning. The water shone and sparkled with the fresh new day, and everything seemed peaceful and tranquil. He was headed back to the Zanarkand Communication building, when he felt the earth beneath him start to grumble, and roar with fury.

"OH MY GHETTO!"

A massive sized monster emerged from the water in the middle of the sea, and began to head towards him.

He forced himself from the spot he was in, and had to put all his manliness behind him and scream like a sissy little girl. Tidus ran like there was no tomorrow, and he hoped to Yevon that there still was going to be one for him. He tried to shake the thought that he had seen that thing somewhere before, but it kept haunting him the moment one of its eyes bore into his.

Tidus, now beginning to pant, as he quickly distanced himself from the thousand-eyed monster, noticed a girl who looked rather familiar gawking at the monster from a distance, standing near the forest trail. She was with an older man in a red cloak that was standing near her, while the rest of Zanarkand panicked around them. It suddenly clicked.

"YUNA!" he called out.

She didn't move from her position. He ran up to her and gently shook her shoulders to snap her out of her trance, but with no luck. He grabbed her hand, and still no reaction from the brunette girl. Yuna kept staring at the monster with overwhelming fear in her mismatched eyes, while the older man watched the scene from afar.

"Yuna, we have to get the fuck out of here!" Tidus tried to tell her calmly.

She simply nodded her head, but didn't even look at him. She was paralyzed in the monster's trance.

Her hand still in his, he began running towards the path that lead outside of Zanarkand and back towards the marshal arts school, dragging her along with him.

"Remember Yuna!" the man in the red cloak called out to her, before he disappeared out of view. Somehow, just like the monster, this man seemed suspiciously familiar to Tidus as well.

As they delved deeper into the forest, the screams of terror became fainter, and the roar of the monster less terrifying as the trees encased a protective shell around them. He could hear Yuna's breathing matching his as she ran behind him. She unknowingly held onto him just as hard as he held onto her, but this went unnoticed to them both, as

they ran with fear in their hearts.

The trees began to thin once again as they exited the forest, and the school was up ahead of them.

Yuna broke free of his grasp, and sprinted the remainder of the way towards the school, leaving Tidus in the dust.

He stopped to catch his breath, and watch as Yuna ran through the gates of the school and into the building. Something must have been bothering her, he figured since they had escaped death and were safe now. Weren't they? He felt helpless once again, and wondered if he should follow her. Perhaps it had something to do with the man in the red jacket? What if he hurt her? He needed to find out, so he made up his mind and decided to follow her.

**00000000000000000000**

Yuna had run into the school and up into her dormitory, tears streaming down her face, as she lay face-first in her pillow sobbing about everything. How much did she hate Auron now, because of everything he took away from her? How could Sin be her destiny? And why did she have to be so fucking curious to know what her destiny was in the first place? Perhaps that summoning thing had to do something with it? Maybe the purpose of her training and being at the marshal arts school was to defeat Sin? That lead to her thinking: Was Lulu in on this too? Did she know from the beginning and never tell Yuna anything about it, even when she asked her a zillion times and she denied knowing anything? Was that why Lulu never kicked her out? Maybe, just maybe if she were to defeat Sin she could go home? Her destiny would be fulfilled. Wouldn't it?

She smirked. She had figured it out. She was strong enough; she would do it. No one could stop her now; Yuna knew she was going to go home.

Yuna sat up and wiped her eyes, just as Tidus came into the room. He stopped when he noticed her puffy, red eyes and tear-stained face.

"Yuna," he said softly. He believed she was crying because what he did to her, and how she ended up with that man. Tidus was feeling really guilty now. His cerulean eyes were filled with remorse and concern as he took a step closer to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She smiled. She couldn't tell him. He needed to be left in the dark. Tidus didn't need to know about her plans or how she ended up here. The only people that she believed knew the entire truth were of course Auron, Lulu and possibly Wakka. Yuna didn't want to cause any more trouble.

He walked towards her and sat down on the bed, but didn't face her. "Yuna," he started, "I'm really, _really _sorry about losing you in Zanarkand. It's my entire fault. I should have been paying closer attention to you. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked looking at her with those wonderful eyes of his.

She tilted her head and gave a half smile. "How can I not?"

He grinned, his eyes once again returning to their normal state, sparkling with delight. He grabbed her into a long hug and said his thanks to her.

When they finally pulled away, they were both grinning. The mood had suddenly turned lighter again, but of course good things don't always last.

"Yuna, who was that man with you?"

She frowned and fidgeted with her hands. "That was Auron. I guess you can say he's an old friend of mine."

"Did you say his name was Auron?"

She nodded.

"That's strange. I know I've seen him somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it. It's kinda like that monster. It seems all too familiar to me."

"Well I'm not sure how you would know Auron, but that monster is called Sin. And that's really all I know."

"SIN! Holy Shit! I remember now! That thing attacked Spira 10 years ago until it was defeated somehow…" He frowned in concentration trying to remember the details.

"Well anyway, it doesn't really matter now I guess since it's back again."

"Mmm," she replied. She really didn't know what else to say.

"Yuna, how did I lose you? What happened?"

"I saw a picture of your dad, so I stopped and checked it out. He kinda looks like you," she told him.

"Oh… wait you don't have the hotts for him do you?" he asked while wrinkling his nose in disgust.

She laughed and shook her head no. Pretty soon they were both laughing at the thought of Yuna dating Jecht.

"Tidus, what about your mom? Did Jecht and her get divorced?"

He gave her a half smile and avoided her eyes, perhaps to try and prove to her that he didn't have any emotions when the subject of his mom came up. "She died when I was ten, in a car accident."

She gave him a look of sympathy and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Both of mine, died too. I've been here since I was six. Ever since then I've been training here under Lulu's care." Yuna wasn't exactly lying. It was the truth. Being a thousand years in the future technically made her parents dead. Now more than ever did she feel more alone.

He pulled Yuna into another embrace. "Its tough. I know. Do you remember them at all?" Tidus wished he couldn't remember his mom. He figured if he couldn't then the pain would be less.

"They haunt my dreams every night," she whispered solemnly.

He started to rub her back when there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting anything, but I must speak with Yuna… now," headmaster Lulu demanded.

Yuna nodded and pulled away from Tidus, to follow Lulu. She guessed the talk had something to do with the arrival of Sin. Whatever Lulu was going to say to her, she was prepared for the worst and no matter what, she was going to make sure she would get back home.

**0000000000000000**

The room now empty, Tidus began to feel very tired. He laid down on Yuna's bed and closed his eyes. His mind kept wandering to everything that happened to them that day and yesterday. Somehow, something had changed within Yuna. Perhaps it had something to do with what she said to him the other day, when he gave her, her necklace.

"Everyone has something to hide," he mumbled before sleep consumed him and he fell into a dreamless sleep, ending his conscious thoughts.

**000000000000**

**Well that's the fifth chapter for ya! Hope you guys liked it. Plz review.**

**Until next time,**

**StarHottie **


End file.
